


Aspectabund

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Office, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Chloe takes another bite and licks her lips.Marinette wants to die.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

> imagine posting on time... ha can you imagine *bisexual finger guns*

“Marinette, I need those files on my desk by noon,” Chloe says. Marinette rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, sure,” she responds and continues to patter away at her desk. 

Chloe was Marinette’s supervisor, and also her (unfortunate) crush. Marinette was not handling it well. 

After she’s sure that Chloe’s gone, Marinette grabs her phone and texts Alya. 

Mari: yo Chloe just said that she needs my files by noon and 1. this could either end up as a porno and 2. I didn't stutter like a fool ™ so thats going for me

bsf <33333: well, that's great

Mari: yeah

bsf<33333: aight so good for you but I have to get back to work

Mari: k ill see you later

Marinette takes a deep breath to calm herself before walking to Chloe’s desk before lunch. 

“Hey, Chloe, here’s the files you asked for,” she says with a surprisingly steady voice. She doesn’t acknowledge the fact that her voice cracks on the third word. 

“Thanks,” Chloe responds dismissively. “Just leave them here on the tray.” 

“Um, could I ask you something?”

Chloe looks up from her computer. “Yes?” 

“Uh, um, would you maybe like to have lunch with me?” 

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m kind of swamped with work right now.” 

Marinette’s slightly disappointed, but it wasn’t an outright rejection, right?

The next day, Chloe holds to her word. They meet at a cafe not too far from their office. It’s cute, but all Marinette can think about is how beautiful Chloe looks. 

She’s dressed the same way she always is, and yet there’s something about her that shines this afternoon. Maybe it is to do with the fact that she’s looking at Marinette from behind a menu and not a computer. 

“I’ll take a medium iced coffee and a chocolate eclair, please,” Chloe orders. 

“I’ll have a, uh, small vanilla frappe and a chocolate croissant, please.” 

“So, Marinette,” Chloe begins when the waiter walks away. “What brought this on?” 

“Well,” she starts, though she can’t help but feel like she’s being quizzed, “I’ve liked you for a while now.” 

Chloe grins and Marinette flushes red. “Oh? How interesting.” 

“Um, okay?” she responds for lack of better reponse.

“You see, I myself have had my eye on you for a while. But of course, we wouldn’t be perceived as anything more than ‘gals being pals’, right?” 

“Y-yeah,” Marinette manages to say. Her palms are sweating. The waiter comes over with their orders. 

Chloe thanks him dismissively. “And yet, does it matter? I think not.” 

She takes a slow bite of her eclair and raises an eyebrow for Marinette to speak. 

“It doesn’t really matter, but, um, what do you say?” She says emphasizing the ‘you.’

Chloe takes another bite and licks her lips. 

Marinette wants to die.

“I think that would be splendid.” 

“Great! Cool! I’ve been waiting a while for this,” Marinette mumbles awkwardly. 

Chloe just grins. “You won’t have to wait much longer.”


End file.
